Shooting Star
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: Shooting Star is a story describing the life of a girl named Yuko, who lost her parents to a car accident at a young age. Ever since then, she has learned to try and live out life, with the help of her best friend Kai. Follow their journey as they progress through the glamour of highschool. Suckish summary and rated T for...blood and beating up :-/ My first story
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all like it.**

**Um..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names in the story I just own the story itself.**

* * *

_**Shooting Star Prologue**_

It was a rainy day in Kyoto, Japan. People were scurrying around carrying umbrellas. The rain splattered on the leaves of the trees. Plip, Plop. Plip, Plop. The flowers shivered in the coldness that the water brought. It was a normal day, despite the rain.

There was a house, built in the traditional way. And in that house, there lived a little girl with her parents. That little girl's name was Yuko. Her parents were famous Japanese dancers, one of the best in Japan.

That one rainy day, Yuko and her parents went out to buy food for their dinner. On the way to the store, they passed an abandoned little house. "Mommy, has that house always been there?" Yuko asked. "Yes, my de-" Her mother's words were cut off as a car suddenly skidded off the road and crashed straight into the family.

Yuko's mother and father were flung by the force of the impact into the abandoned building. Yuko slammed into the building's wall. She felt her eye begin to bleed. "M-mother? F-father? W-where are y-you?" Yuko said. "Y-Yuko...M-mommy and D-daddy are h-here...R-remember t-that...w-we love y-you very m-much..." Soon, the voice, her mother's soft voice died out. At that time, Yuko was still too young to understand that her parents had died from that car accident. "M-mommy? D-daddy? A-are y-you there?" Then, Yuko fainted. In her dream, she heard the sound of an ambulance.

When Yuko woke up, she was looking at a white wall. She could feel that there was a bandage over her eye. A nurse came in and said, "Hello Ameno-san, I'm Yukiko."Yuko looked at Yukiko and said, "W-where am I? Where are my parents?"Yukiko had been prepared for this moment. "You were involved in a car accident. Your mother and father...aren't here anymore."Yuko was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Forever?"Yukiko held back her tears and replied, "Yes, Ameno-san. Forever."

* * *

**T-That was too much...but still... I guess it was OKAY, considering some of the reviews I had on Google Plus...**

**Erm, Read and Review?**

**It sucks and I know.**

**I'll have the next chapter at as soon as possible. I'm dealing with stuff right now.**


	2. Chapter 2- Fourteen Years Later

**Heyyy Chapter One is now out~**

**If you guys liked the song i posted, Ill write and post another one**

**Review Replies  
Tsukasa Kagamine: haha, I will, if i can finish my hw on time! lololol**

**OKAY HERE**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot...**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Sunny Morning**  
**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**  
Yuko yawned and woke up. It was a sunny day in Kyoto. A girl came in. "Good Morning, Yuko-sama. **(A/N: When a name ends with "-sama" it usually is referring to someone very important. In this case, it refers to the mistress of the house, which is Yuko.) **What would you like to eat today for breakfast and lunch," she said. "It's okay, I'll make my own food," Yuko replied. "It's okay, Ami."

Ami nodded and left the room. Soon, she returned with a boy in the school uniform of Yuko's high school, Sejio Academy. "Hey Yuko, we're gonna be late." He left the room.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second, Kai", Yuko said. She got ready and ran down the hall to the front door, where Kai was waiting. **(A/N: Kai lives with Yuko~)**

"Bye, Yuko-sama. Remember after school, you have to see Yukiko, because she has to check your eye", said Ami.

"Okay, bye~!"

Yuko and Kai ran to the front of the house, opened the gates, and got on Kai's bike. "Get in the back and hold on", Kai said. "Okay", Yuko said. She hung on as Kai pedaled to school.

"So are you still looking for that clip that I gave you?" asked Kai.

"Yes, it's very important to me," said Yuko. "I must find it."

After that, Kai and Yuko stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When they reached Sejio Academy, people just stared at them. They were scared of Yuko because of her eye. Her one pure black eye. But people gathered around Kai, boys and girls, and dragged him away. Of course. Kai was the most popular kid in school.

Yuko and Kai looked at each other. Kai had an apologetic look on his face that said, "Sorry about this, Yuko. I'll see you later in class."

Yuko slowly walked down the halls towards her classroom. When she got there, everyone stared at her, as they did every morning. Then Kai came in, and everyone crowded around him. "Good morning, Kai!" "How are you today?" Yuko just stared sadly at them.

One of the boys poked his friend and said, "Hey look, the Snow Princess is looking miserable." His friend replied, "She's probably miserable because of her eye." "Haha, serves her right. Hey, I wonder how she would react if we asked her what happened to her eye?" said the boy. "Why don't we go ask? said his friend. So both boys walked to Yuko's desk. Little did they know, Kai had heard their whole conversation. He stared at them as they headed to Yuko's desk.

Yuko was working on her cellphone novel, "The World of Snow"**(A/N: Remind you of anyone? Maybe, Watashi Ni xx Shinasai? :D)**, when the boys came up to her. "Hey! Ameno-san!" yelled one of the boys. Yuko looked up and stared at them. "How are you?" his friend asked.

Yuko didn't answer. She just sat there, looking at them. "Why are they talking to me?" she wondered. The boy suddenly grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at them. "Listen up. We want an answer. What happened to your eye?" he said. Yuko was shocked. She didn't want to answer. So she struggled to try to get away from the two boys, but the other boy grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. "Answer his question. What happened to that eye of yours? If you don't answer, I'll kill you." the other boy said. This made her struggle even more. The boy holding her hair looked at his friend and said, "Well, she won't answer. Let's just hit he until she does." "Sure, why no-" His friend's words were cut off as a hand smacked him on the head. "What the-", he said. The boy let go of Yuko's hair and stuttered, "K-Kai! W-what are you doing?"

Kai glared at the boys. Then, he looked at Yuko. He was shocked to see her shaking in terror. Then he turned back to the two boys. "I'll let you off easy this time," he said. "But if you do it again, I won't be so nice next time!"

The boys said that they won't do it ever again over and over. But Kai didn't believe them. And neither did Yuko.

When lunch began, Yuko left the classroom and walked to the schoolyard, where she found her and Kai's usual place to eat lunch together. She laid out the picnic blanket she had brought, and sat down on it. Then, she took out two bento boxes. Kai was very busy, and often asked Yuko to make his lunches for him. So Yuko did.

Soon, Kai came up to the picnic blanket. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said. "Some of the girls were following me and I couldn't get them away. Hey...Yuko? You okay after what happened this morning?"

Yuko just stared at Kai. Then, she said quietly, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Now, Kai knew this was a lie. So he replied, "Yuko. Come here."

Yuko scooted over to Kai. "...Yes? What is it?" she asked. Kai then suddenly pulled her into a hug. "You're not fine," he said. "You're not fine at all. I've told you before, it's okay to cry in front of me, Yuko."

"Of course," Yuko thought. "Kai is the only person who knows how I feel."

Kai suddenly noticed that Yuko was trembling. He hugged her tighter. Then, he noticed that his shoulder was wet. Yuko's tears streamed silently down her cheek and onto Kai's shirt. Kai patted her head gently and kissed it **(A/N: I'm gonna die. Too much fluffiness..)**. Little did they know, a girl from their class was watching them. She took a picture and ran away to show her friends.

After lunch, Yuko and Kai walked back together towards the school. "Lunch was yummy," said Kai. "Thanks!" "You're welcome, Kai," Yuko said. "Anytime."

"So what's for dinner today, Yuko?", said Kai. "Um...that's a seriously good question...," Yuko replied. "Ohh~ Maybe konnyaku~", said Kai. "No! We had konnyaku last week!", said Yuko. "Please?", Kai asked.

Yuko stared at him. Then she said, "I'm making something else to go with the konnyaku." "YAY~~~!", Kai yelled.

Yuko smiled a bit. "You really love konnyaku, don't you, Kai?" "Yes. Yes I do," was the reply. By this time they had reached the classroom. Yuko was about to go in, when Kai pulled her to the side. "Yuko...you have dancing lessons today, right?", he said. "Oh yeah, I'll make your konnyaku though." , said Yuko.

Kai felt bad for making Yuko make dinner. So he said quietly, "I'll make dinner today, Yuko. It's okay. You don't have to." Yuko replied gently, " Are you sure? I mean, you usually follow me to my lessons." "I'll make it after your lessons," said Kai. Yuko looked at him, then said, " Ok...if you're sure about this." Kai smiled at her gently.

After school, Yuko and Kai walked to the school gates. Suddenly, several girls came up to them. One of them was the girl who had taken a photo of Kai and Yuko at lunch. "Ameno Yuko? We'd like to speak to you for a bit," one of the girls said sweetly. At this, Yuko was extremely scared. She knew that these were girls who liked Kai. Yuko backed up a bit. Then, she hid behind Kai. That only seemed to make the girls more dangerous.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THAT.**

**It was only the first chapter X-X I needa update the rest, bc I'm up to chapter 4 on my phone, and i must transfer it to the computer~!**

**Anyway**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Yuko: Yes...Please do.**

**Kai: WHEEEEE~**

**Me: Kai, you're drunk, go home.**

**Kai: WITH YUKO~**

**Me: -kicks Kai-**

**~Kagamine Arimonori~**


	3. Chapter 3- Mystery Dance

**Um..this sucks so..**

**Its not my best chapter, Im sorry.**

**Anyway I dont own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mystery Dance  
One of the girls walked up to Yuko. "Hey, Ameno-san," she said. "What's this picture all about?" She took out a phone and showed Yuko the picture she had taken at lunch. Kai and Yuko were both shocked at the photo. "H-how did y-you get that picture?" Kai asked. The girl gasped and said, "Kai! I-I...well...erm...t-this is...y-you see, w-we were g-going to a-ask Ameno-san a-about something..."

Kai looked at Yuko, then he looked at the girls. "I apologize, but we must be going now," he said. "Yuko isn't in the mood to talk right now." He grabbed Yuko, and the two of them ran away towards his bike.

The girls watched silently as Yuko was dragged away by Kai. Then they squealed, "OH MA GLOB KAI TALKED TO US!" They went on about it for an hour until one of the girls said, "Don't you have that feeling that someone else is taking away Kai?"

"Totally! It's the Snow Princess! What do we do, Sakura?", said the girl with the phone. "We should make up a plan to get her," said Sakura. "That way, Hana, we can keep her away from Kai." "Totally!", said Hana.

Kai and Yuko kept on running until they reached Kai's bike, which was near the gates. Then, Kai stopped suddenly, and Yuko slammed into him and fell.

"Oh my gosh, Yuko are you okay?", asked Kai. Yuko was quiet, then she said, "Thanks for helping me out before. I really appreciate it."

Kai blushed a bit. Then he looked down and muttered, "Um...Yuko, you do notice that you're late for your dance lesson?"

Yuko just stared at him for a moment. Then she said, "Right... I'm LATE!" The two of them got on the bike and biked to the dance studio as fast as they could.

When they reached the dance studio, Kai went to the stage, while Yuko ran down to the changing rooms. She quickly got into her kimono and donned her hairpiece, then rushed up to the stage. Kai was already sitting in the chair. Her teacher, Miss Azuki checked Yuko's hairpiece and kimono, then she said, "Now, Yuko-sama. Let us see that dance we were practicing last week." Miss Azuki walked to the stereo hidden on the stage. She looked at Yuko, and Yuko got in the position required for the dance. Then, Miss Azuki turned on the music, and Yuko began to dance.

Yuko was a very good dancer. She always danced beautifully. Now, she was practicing for a recital that was upcoming in two weeks. She was beautiful onstage, using the branch of a sakura tree to coordinate her moves. When she was done, Kai and Miss Azuki clapped. "How beautiful. You have reached the level of your parents," Miss Azuki said. "I am proud of you."

Yuko went down to the changing rooms at dusk, when the lesson ended. She was surprised to see Kai there. "K-Kai! What are you doing here?", she asked. Kai looked at her and handed her a change of clothes. "Oh...I forgot. Sorry Kai," she said. Kai turned red and turned away. Then, he said, "We have to go see Yukiko and go home quickly so...get changed and let's go." He walked out of the changing rooms.

Yuko changed quickly and ran upstairs to the backstage room, where Kai was waiting for her. "Let's hurry", he said. "We can't let other people see you."

"Ok," said Yuko, and the two of them got on Kai's bike. Yuko held on right as Kai biked in the beautiful countrysides of Kyoto. At one point, they stopped at a vendor selling flowers on the road, and Yuko bought a couple of flowers. Then, Kai went to the abandoned building, the one that 14 years ago, Yuko's parents died in because of the car crash. Now, there were two graves, each one with the names of Yuko's deceased parents. Kai stopped, then Yuko got off the bike and went to the graves. She placed the flowers on each grave. She also placed a letter she wrote each week on the graves. Then, she got up and walked to the bike. She got on the bike, and the two of them stayed quiet the whole way to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, Yuko walked to the front desk. Yukiko was there, waiting for her. They both went into the examination room. As Yukiko examined her eyes, she asked, "Are you still remembering that day when you met Kai and he gave you that clip?"

Yuko smiled and said, "Yes. I do."

That day, she had wandered out of her hospital room and had gotten lost. She wandered around the hospital for a half hour before she bumped into a boy, who was Kai. He gave Yuko a star shaped clip and led her back to her hospital room. After that day, she always wandered out to see Kai, because he was her first friend in that hospital and since the accident. When Yuko was discharged from the hospital, Kai came to live with her.

When Yuko exited the hospital after her eye examination, Kai was waiting for her. She got on the bike, and they biked all the way home.

When they got to Yuko's house, Kai got off the bike and noticed that Yuko was asleep. "Yuko~", said Kai. "Wake up~ We're home~" Yuko stayed asleep. Kai sighed. "Geez, you're so useless sometimes." He piggybacked Yuko into the house, and put her into bed. Then, he went to make dinner.

* * *

**Too much fluff, again.**

**Imma ask you all a question.**

**Do you think Kai likes Yuko? Why or Why not?**

**Put your answer in the review.**

**Kai- Yessss Please review**

**Yuko - *still asleep***

**Read and Review.**

**~Kagamine Arimono~**


End file.
